


Together

by XeroLimits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Just something small I decided to write, M/M, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroLimits/pseuds/XeroLimits
Summary: Zane loves Atticus. Atticus loves Zane. There's nothing more to it.





	Together

Atticus flopped down on the bed next to his lover, one arm draped over his exposed abdomen as his mind replayed their most recent passionate moment. Feeling completely fulfilled, Atticus turned to smile widely at the man on his right, “You’re getting better, Zane. That time, you were only four minutes before me. Soon, with a little more practice on your part, we will finish at the same ti-"

Atticus could not finish his sentence as the strong hands of his lover wrapped around his neck, successfully choking him.  
“Z-Zane,” Atticus tried to cough out.

“That’s what you get for being so full of yourself,” was the calm reply as Zane waited a full minute before releasing the annoying brunette. Why he loved him, he did not know. He needed to get his head checked.

Atticus grunted, sitting up abruptly and crossed his arm over his bare chest, turning his back on Zane. With his chin in the air, he indignantly said, “One more stunt like that, and I tell the whole academy that you’re bottom.”

Zane glared at Atticus’ back. He hated this man. Too bad he couldn’t live without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
